boxedinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Elnara Justus
Elnara Justus is the Troll counterpart of Elena Jones. She is a lowblood that is often very sensitive about her blood color being mistaken for the degrading "fudge blood" slanderous term. Appearance Despite her age, she stands a little on the short side. Her right horn is over sized as her left one is a bit too small. Her teeth suffer the same problem but are mirrored to her horns. She wears a beanie on her head much like her Human counter part, but covers up her arms with a dark long sleeve shirt under a short grey jacket. Instead of pants she wears a respectable skirt length and white bandages around her exposed legs. Her shoes are simple, flat, slip ons. The poor thing is trying to prove she's as fashionable as those fancy Jade Blood trolls...but isn't doing herself any justus justice. Personality Elnara tries to give off the impression she's a tough troll, but she really just has a bunch of insecurities about herself. She will fly off the handle at the mention of her blood being brown or "fudge" and will force you to believe it's a brighter shade of orange. She honestly can't stand her own appearance and considers herself incredibly deformed. Elnara envies any troll with jade blood and considers them to be the most sought after trolls. In a sad attempt to imitate what she believes to be what Jade bloods do, she tries to dress in more clothes that she regards as "fashionable". Whenever she gets ridiculed or put down she imagines herself with what she knows will be her "perfect body", huge juggs and all. "You'll All see!! when I'm Older I'll be Hot!" Relationships FlippedOut Relationships Alcido Ruines A troll Elnara can't stand. She hates the ever living shit out of him, but has a secret attraction for his subjugglator facepaint and his rainbow vomiting ways. She still writes these things off as gross, unnatural and stupid to him though. She'll never admit anything to him being entirely too proud to do so. Thanel Scuttletut Puts up with him and all of his EVIL schemes to amuse herself for the time being, but eventually gets incredibly annoyed that she even started talking to him in the first place. Datana Kuroki Elnara can't seem to decided whether or not she wants to respect Datana. She loves her for the blood that runs through her veins but has a sneaking suspicion she and Alcido have a "thing." This alone is enough to throw her into a tantrum. Character Background Elnara was born of brown blood, the second to the lowest color on the hemospectrum. If that wasn't enough, she has a few body features she has yet to grow into. Grossly ashamed of herself, she's tried countless times to make up stories about how she was of a different caste. Not that anyone believed her, but dammit she tried. She's even gone as far as to attempt to make her shirt's symbol that of Jade green, but being terrible at art and colors she mixed what was already bright orange with a green only to end up with the very color that is her blood. When asked about this she writes it off as her gazelle lusus messing around with her laundry. With her imperfections, she only has a few interests beyond obsessed with things that are "Even and Balanced". One of these is her ability to play a groove on bass guitar and.. well that’s about it. Elnara likes to believe she is good at video games, but is really, really, just...awful at them. She is generally not good at anything. ((there's more coming but i need to save this for now)) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:Trolls Category:Females Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Bass Users